rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm
|Stages = 6 |Goals = 23 |RS = |Gold = 70 |File Name = The Perfect Storm.png |Manufacturer = Lamborghini |Main Reward = Huracán Performante}} Witness The Perfection Of The Performante|In-game description.}} The Lamborghini Huracán Performante has been added to Supercar Clash series in the Elite category. Description The Perfect Storm is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Lamborghini Huracán Performante, after Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) was updated. The Perfect Storm starts December 11th 2017The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 11th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM December 17th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the Lamborghini Huracán Performante, the Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4... expand as required. Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 01 (The Promise): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Junior Course lap - Place at least 3rd - Recommended PR64.4 Goal 1.2: Elimination at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course - Place at least 2nd - Recommended PR64.4 Goal 1.3: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course laps - Win by at least 600 yd (548 m) - Recommended PR64.4 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 'Toby6321 wrote: My first three goals Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Stage 1 no challenge Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, Toby6321, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 02 (Origins): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Hunter at Porsche Test Track – Dynamic Circuit - Place at least 2nd - Recommended PR68.4 Goal 2.2: Cup at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Long) - Finish within 1:22.50 - Recommended PR68.4 Goal 2.3: Head To Head at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Short) laps — Win without being overtaken 3 times (Featuring Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4) - Recommended PR— RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 'Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Race 2. 3 is 2.2 wrong pictures. Race 1 and 2 unservice no upgrade Amrosa wrote: Do not forget to service the Lamborghini Huracán Performante before exiting out of Goal 2.2, as you do not use it for Goal 2.3 and lose the opportunity to service the car once you press continue. Also, in Goal 2.3, you will be using the Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4. If you already own it, you will be able to use yours with whatever upgrades you currently have If you do not already own it, then one is lent to you at a PR of 55.1 (1111111) that you do not get to upgrade, VIP, Customize or Own. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 03: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.6: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 6 days to complete the 6 stages, the event is 6 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 6 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 6. In total there will be 6 x 24 hours = 144 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start dddddd @ 7:30 PM the event will end 6 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start The Perfect Storm event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Monday 11th, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Monday 17th, as long as it's before midnight (local time), meaning stage 6 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. There may be a short time to start this event! It may be only open for 2 weeks, as the next event Fearless is expected Dec Sunday, December 24th. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of The Perfect Storm Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, probably Sunday 17th or Monday 18th. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The Lamborghini Huracán Performante is available to win if the challenge is completed in 6 days, after Dec 17th the Lamborghini Huracán Performante can be purchased. Can I buy the car? Availability The Lamborghini Huracán Performante is available in one series: * Supercar Clash bonus series in the Elite category This vehicle was added in the Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) released in 04 Dec 2017 and can be unlocked by earning 26 trophies in Supercar Clash. This vehicle can be acquired for 560 or 448 at showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Supercar Clash. This vehicle is available to win during the following special event: * The Perfect Storm What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players' car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * Lamborghini Huracán Performante For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section Lamborghini#Lamborghini Huracán Performante - Direct link to the Lamborghini Huracán Performante project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the The Perfect Storm Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to The Perfect Storm Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes